Bittersweet
by Notthatbou
Summary: Highschool AU. Sólo Armin vale para dar clases particulares a Annie, quien de algún modo siempre se las apaña para no trabajar. Fluff.


¡Qué cambiado está todo esto! *mirando el editor de texto* Hacía mucho que no publicaba nada, con eso de prohibirme escribir durante el curso lectivo... ¡Pero no he podido aguantarlo! Los exámenes son época de inspiración. Así que un pequeño fluff de una pareja que me encanta.

Aviso: AU.

**Disclaimer: SnK y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bittersweet<em>**

—Oh, ya estás aquí… —susurró la rubia en voz baja mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta del salón.

Armin miró a la chica intentando no fijarse en el hecho de que sólo vestía una camiseta además de la ropa interior. Sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas, y también esa especie de burla en las comisuras de Annie.

—La puerta estaba abierta otra vez… Un día te van a robar —sonrió en un cruce entre broma y vergüenza, tratando de olvidar la primera vez que entró en aquella casa, cuando ella salía de la ducha.

—Siempre está cerrada, no me gustan los indeseables.

El rubio rió.

—Siempre que vengo está abierta —puntualizó divertido.

Annie cruzó el pasillo, pasando al lado del chico con mochila. Cuando estuvo a su altura, acercó mucho su rostro al del joven y pronunció suave y con simpleza antes de seguir caminando:

—Porque vienes tú, ¿no?

Armin Arlert se sonrojó violentamente. Todos los años algunos de los mejores estudiantes se ofrecían a hacer de tutores de algunos con más dificultades y, como todos los años, él se había prestado a ayudar. Pero darle clase a Annie Leonhardt era algo muy difícil. No porque no fuese lista… Sino por todo lo contrario.

Annie era astuta como un zorro, y lo único por lo que le habían obligado a tomar las clases era porque había faltado a clase más de lo permitido; no obstante de algún modo Armin llevaba yendo varios días a su casa y la verdad era que siempre había logrado confundirle y enredarle hasta tal punto que no habían hecho nada de provecho.

—…Mala…

Ella se giró y le miró con su característica imperturbable expresión. Le gustaba ponerle nervioso; Armin era divertido y... diferente. Hasta la mierda esta de los tutores parecía tener su gracia, así. Avanzó hacia su habitación decidida a echarse en la cama.

—Vamos a dormir…

Armin la miró hipnotizado; no sabía qué era lo que había tan magnético en aquella chica, pero era algo que le obligaba a mirarla fijamente.

Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo. ¡Que hoy tenía un propósito!

—¡Oh no! No no no no no no no, ni hablar —rió corriendo a por ella

La abrazó por la espalda tirando ella hacia atrás a fin de que no se echara en la cama a dormir, porque sería el fin. Annie le miró sorprendida; no obstante, su amor por la cama era mayor. Dejó el cuerpo muerto, mientras el rubio intentaba agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas. Resultaba intrigante que estuviera consiguiendo sostenerla, de hecho.

—No, no, no, hoy no te pienso dejar escapar —sentenció, guiando a la chica por el pasillo hacia el salón, que era donde estaba la mesa—; ninguna de tus argucias ni lo preciosa que seas o estés va a poder distraerme hoy, ¡tenemos mucho que estudiar!

La tomó por la cintura y la sentó sin ningún cuidado una de las sillas; después se quitó la chaqueta y mochila y fue corriendo por los cuadernos de ella, antes de que la rubia decidiera levantarse y echarse en el sofá a hacer… a hacer… nada, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer a Annie.

Pero al volver ella seguía allí, y además muy tranquila. Se había puesto su chaqueta sobre los hombros, lo que hizo a Armin sonreír. Contento y animado, abrió la mochila y sacó los libros y una bolsita llena de golosinas.

—Ten —se la tendió—. Y si terminamos todo lo que quiero hacer hoy, mañana te traigo otra —sonrió.

—…¿Cómo sabes que…? —alzó una ceja.

Armin se encogió de hombros. A Annie le encantaban las golosinas. No sabía por qué o cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Y como la rubia odiaba estudiar, no estaba mal compensarlo de alguna manera.

—Quería hacerte un regalo. ¿Empezamos?

Sorprendentemente, aquella tarde Armin no tuvo que pelear por la atención de Annie. Ella juntó su silla mucho a la de él y estuvo bastante atenta a todo lo que decía; resultaba decir cosas realmente interesantes, Armin…

_Cree que soy preciosa._

Sonrió.

_**Bittersweet - Fin**_

* * *

><p>Pero qué bonitos son. Whatever, ¡gracias por leer! Saludos,<p>

Bou.


End file.
